particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Christoph Graf von Wittelsbach
Christoph Graf von Wittelsbach (born October 27th 2458)is the Leader and co-Founder of the Konservative Monarchistische Partei of Dundorf. He is also the Head of the House von Wittelsbach, and Graf (count) of the von Wittelsbach holdings. He was born to Ruprecht Heinricus Graf von Wittelsbach and Countess Marie Bernadotte Schwerin at the von Wittelsbach estate in the country outside Stauffen, a city near Neues Kirchenstadt, in Oderveld. Early Life Christoph was born right after the disastrous monarchy of Kovacs Marton collapsed. The von Wittelsbachs had backed the Hohenstauffen claim and were not enamoured of Marton. Under the Republic that followed, both traditionalist houses backing the Hohenstauffens and the noble houses who had been excitedly swept up by Marton's revolution became increasingly disgusted with the direction of their beloved Dundorf. In the military academies and hunting lodges of the noble-born, revolution was brewing. It was in this environment that a man named Christoph von Wittelsbach was raised. While attending military academy in Nordhausen he met a man named Georg Friedrich von Hohenstauffen, a younger scion of House Hohenstauffen. The two became fast friends and hatched many, at the time far-fetched political schemes to acheive power. In 2476 they formed a "Party" consisting of other young aristocrats they had befriended at the academy, called the Royalist's Society of Greater Dundorf. This short-lived "party" fell apart when it's 15 or so members joined the graduated, went into military service and were split up. When Georg Friedrich's father, Karl-Wilhelm, and elder brother Fredericus died in a plane crash he suddenly found himself pretender to the throne of Dundorf and head of the House of Hohenstauffen. Christoph and Georg Friedrich served together in the Dundorf 7th armoured cavalry through peacetime, rather than shamefully choosing civil service after graduation, but both left after a 6-year stint due to disgust at serving a Socialist government, and due to their political aspirations. They had both attained the rank of Hauptmann. Marriage Christoph's father died in 2485, and he became Graf von Wittelsbach, head of the house von Wittelsbach. After ordering his finances through the next 3 years he met a girl from a minor house of Dundorfian nobility, Katherina von Haigerloch, whose family held small holdings in western Dunlake. They were married in 2487. Together Christoph and Katherina have 11 children, Christoph, Georg Friedrich, Katherina, Ruprecht, Wilhelmina, Johannes, Albrecht, Gerhard, Elise-Marie and Christian Otto Josepp. The Conservative Monarchist Party The new Graf and his friend Georg Friedrich contacted their old friends from the academy and the RLP and army buddies and after gathering support founded the Conservative Monarchist Party of Dundorf (the Konservative Monarchistische Partei)in Schmittburg, Julstoch, in 2489. The party was founded on the principles of Conservatism, Protestantism and support of Georg Friedrich's bid for the throne of Dundorf. Their membership were primarily aristocratic leadership and funders, with ex-military and various Conservative minded citizens tired of the false promises of the other right-wing parties making up the rank-and-file. First Election Throughout the 2489 the party campaigned furiously, and in late 2489 the party headquarters was moved to Lutzenkamp. In May 2490 the KMP were elected to 73 seats, mostly from Julstoch. They were elated that they had disproved those who thought Dundorf to be a staunchly republican nation, becoming the fourth-largest party in the Bundestag. In 2491 three KMP members became members of the cabinet, Heinrich von Guderian as Minister of Foreign Affairs, Gerhard Graf von Rommel as Minister of Defense and Helmuth von Kassel as Minister of Science and Technology. Georg Friedrich was not elected Bundespräsident, nor was Christoph appointed Bundeskanzeler, but for a first election the results of three important ministries and fourth place for size in the Bundestag were still cause for celebration, and a grand first step on the path to changing Dundorf forever. Category:Dundorfian peopleCategory:Dundorfian politicians